


Happy Mother's Day!

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Mother's Day, one-shot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day, Bunny and Jack's kits want to show their appreciation for their Daddy(Mother) Bunnymund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about nine years AFTER Secretive Blessing. This is just a one-shot, I might add a Father's Day fic to this or I might make that one separate, I don't know yet.
> 
> Kits(in order from oldest to youngest): Allirah, Tharah, Zolo.
> 
> Name meanings: Allirah-means Daughter  
> Tharah-means Wind  
> Zolo- means Quiet or Tranquil

"Allirah, move!" Zolo whispered harshly to his older sister as the three siblings walked down the hall to their parents bedroom, carrying a tray of food.

"Shhh!" Allirah hissed back, "He'll hear you." She and her younger brother were trying to carry the tray that had their 'Mothers' breakfast on it, which of course wasn't happening as smoothly as they had hoped.

"Tharah, you got the cards?" Zolo asked as he turned to look back at his older sibling.

"Right here." Tharah said as he raised the cards up for them to see.

The three stopped in front of their parents bedroom door, it was closed. This wasn't unusual, but it made the whole breakfast in bed thing that much harder. Their parents were still asleep apparently, now they had to be even quieter.

"Zolo open the door!" Allirah said motioning toward the door with her head. Zolo nodded and moved one of his hands from under the tray to reach up to grabbed the egg shaped door handle that led to their father's bedroom. Slowly he turned the knob and quietly pushed the door open, soft light filled the bedroom as the door opened and the three kit's shadows were cast along the bedroom floor. The youngest and oldest siblings maneuvered their way inside while the other brother followed.

The two carried the tray over to the night stand over on their 'Mothers' side of the bed. Bunny was sleeping on his side facing away from the kits, which they were thankful for. They slowly set the tray down while Tharah lay the cards down on the night stand near the tray of food.  
The three siblings took a moment to look at their work, Tharah tilted his head thoughtfully.

"We're forgettin' something." He mouthed to his siblings. They nodded as they looked back at the cards and the food tray. Zolo looked over at his parents as they slept, both of them covered with a light blanket with flower patterns on it. His long ears straightened as the final piece fell into place. He turned and motioned to his older siblings to follow him. They all walked out of the room together.

As they shut the door behind them, Zolo turned to his siblings "Flowers!" He whispered excitedly, Allirah and Tharah looked confused for a moment, before it finally clicked.

"Oh yeah, that's what we're forgetting!" Tharah said as he and the others quickly moved through their house and out into the warren. Once they got outside, the all faced one another with determined looks.

"Okay, we need flowers that show our appreciation and love for Dad." Allirah said automatically taking the lead, her brothers nodded to her "Let's go!" She said while dropping to all fours her younger brothers following her to their Dad's flower garden.

"Spread out! Remember what Dad said about certain flowers and their meanings." Tharah said as the three ran separate ways through the garden of colorful flowers. "I'll get his namesakes."

"I'll get the Pink Carnations!" Allirah hollered as she sprinted toward the area where she knew her Dad grew them.

"I got the Daffodils!" Zolo said as he rushed around to the area that was known to grow them.

"Thank Mim, Dad taught us the names and meanings of flowers early on." Allirah said to herself as she gently ran a velvety paw over the soft petals of a Pink Carnation. The flower seemed to lean toward the young doe, eager for more petting. She smiled as she gently grabbed a pair of small shears that her Dad left around the garden and began gathering a small bouquet of the pink flowers.

Tharah was already snipping away a few of his Dad's namesake flowers, Asters. He paused for a moment thinking. But shrugged after a moment, he would give Dad at least six of these flowers. Once he had done, he gathered the flowers and decided that a ribbon was needed and he hopped away towards his Dads workshop, he would go ahead and gather some ribbon for his siblings in their favorite colors and patterns as well.

Zolo was quietly humming to himself as he finished cutting the last one of the daffodils he thought would be enough. Eight yellow flowers lay in a cluster beside his feet. He lay the shears down and gently scooped up the flowers in his paws and stood up. Now to find a vase.

The three siblings met back up in the kitchen, Tharah had already tied his flowers up in an elegant lime green ribbon with orange dots and white zigzags. He handed Zolo a ribbon that was red-orange in color and had abstract line designs on it, Zolo went on and tied his flowers together as a Allirah was handed a rainbow colored ribbon with smiley faces on it. She too binded her flowers up in ribbon.

Zolo filled a nine inch tall blue vase halfway up with fresh water and the three kits distributed their newly gathered flowers into the vase and Allirah gathered the vase in her paws and they all made their way back to their parents bedroom. They opened the door and once again made their way to their parents bedside and set the vase down.

This time their Father Jack Frost was facing them and he was awake. He saw the kits and gave them a smile, they smiled back. Jack then shuffled closer to his still sleeping mate and gave him a small kiss on his head, Bunny moaned softly but did not awaken.

"Bunny? Bunny? The kits are up and have something for you." Jack whispered to his mate.

Emerald eyes slowly opened and focused on Jack for a moment before the adult Pooka yawned and began stretching, rolling over on his back in the process. After several seconds of stretching, Bunny finally turned his attention to the three kits standing next to the bed, smiling down at him. He brought himself to an upright position.

"Mornin', kits." He said softly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he placed his paws in his lap and glanced up at his babies, only to find them clambering onto the bed and into his lap, throwing their arms around him wherever they could reach.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The three kits said into their dad's fur as they cuddled him.

Bunny let out a laugh as he wrapped his own long arms around his family, dragging Jack into the hug as well. When Jack had returned home and found Bunny in his heavily pregnant state nine years ago, he had started calling Bunny "Mother', which he then started teaching the kits after they were born. Bunny had despised the name at first, but realized there was no getting out of it. So the nickname had stuck, although he had told the kits only to call him 'Mom' on special occasions or if there was an emergency.The rest of the time the kits referred to him as Dad.

And today was a special occasion, so by all rights Bunny was 'Mother' today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny fic.


End file.
